love is the strongest bond
by arogers008
Summary: It has been 3 years since the defeat of the blood spirals and the betrayer. Lok has finnaly gotten enough courage to proposes. Can lok and dantdhandle new fight coming their way. Rated m just in case.
1. lok's big surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own huntik.

Lok's big surprise.

Dante and Zhalia are now marrid and have adopted Den and Harrison.

Lok POV

It has been three years since they deafeated the blood spirals and the betrayer. Sophie and I are living together but are not married yet. Dante and Zhalia got married a few months after the fight against the betrayer and then adopted Den and Harrison. It was a warm july night but what made night different from any other night was that tonight I'm planning on prososing to Sophie. I even have the perfect ring a few weeks ago cherit rembered a way to summon overlos without the three legendary titans of body, spirit, and mind.

So we did this then I sealed in a special ring that had four gems one red, one white, one green, and one blue like the gems on the amulet of will. I also summoned the three legendary titans of body, spirit, and mind and sealed them in their original amulets. I boned with the titans of body and mind since I already bonded with the titan of spirit. I planned to do it after dinner. I got home to see my queen the ruler of my heart waiting for me. She came up me and gave me a kiss "Hey sweetheart how are you? Do you have anything for to night." I smilled "Yes I do actually sophie. We are going to that fancy resurant you love so much." I pulled at a red rose and gave it to her. She took it then threw her arms around me. We left the house and went to the resurant.

After we ate I payed the bill then we went to the park for a walk. 15 minutes later we came to a bench and we stopped. "Sophie I need to ask you somthing." I said. "Go ahead lok." she told me. I got down on one knee and took her left hand "Sophie we have been through a lot you and I. Fights against the organization, the blood spirals, or each other. Wdeafeteded all the challanges thrown at us." I took a a deep breath. In that breif time she ask "Lok are you doing what think you're doing.". I took out the ring "Will you marry me Sophie Casterwell?" she had tears in her eyes "Of course you big dummy I thought you'd never ask.". I slid the ring on to her ring finger on her left hand. "What is this power flowing through me?". I smilled it worked. "That is overlos bonding to you. Before ask. Cherit rembered a way to summon him without the three legendary titans of body, spirit, and mind."

So we did and I sealed him into the ring. If you notice the gems are exactly the same color as the one on the amulet of will. After that we headed to dante and zhalia's house since it was closest. Once we got there Dante was the one to answer the door. "Lok and Sophie what are you doing here? It's past nine.". He let us in and we all sat in the living room. Zhalia, Den, and Harrison were already in there.

"Hey guys." all three said. We sat in the living room. Dante went to sit by Zhalia. While sophie and I stat together. Den was the first to notice the ring. "What is that?" den asked. I looked at sophie "Guys we have an announcement to make." we said together. "We are getting married. Dante and Zhalia said congratulations and den and Harrison past out. Dante said "Not again sweetheart help me get damn them back to back to their room. After they did that we told some more good news "Dante and we want you two to be are best man and maid of honnor." we both thanked us then then we left.

A/Nsemi:there you go the first chapter.


	2. the wedding

**Disclaimer:I don't own huntik or its characters. **

**A/N: there are no bridesmaids or groomsmen.**

**The Wedding.**

**Sophie POV**

Today is the day. It's my wedding day and I couldn't be more nervous. I was pacing as best as I could do in my wedding dress. Zhalia, Viviane, and la blanche were trying to calm me down. "What if he backs out. Or what if the organization or the blood spirals attack." zhalia grabbed me as I past by her.

"Listen sophie, lok is not going to back out. He's to deep in your control to do it. As for the other thing we all have our titans patrolling the perimeter. I have king basilisk out so if anyone looks at him they'll turn to stone. So calm down." her words did help a little bit. Another five minutes and it was time to go. We met Dante and dan outside the hall. We all lined up Dante and zhalia first since they were the best man and maid of honnor. Then it was Dan and Viviane.

Finally la blanche was next to me to substitute for my late father. The music began to play. Dante and zhalia step out and began the trip down the aisle. Once they were there dante and zhalia separated, dante went to stand by lok while zhalia took the place reserved for the maid of honnor next to where I will stand, then dan and Viviane went down. Viviane was throwing down petals as they went at the end dan went to stand by lok and dante while Viviane went to sit with her gaurd, she's the new lady of the lake since her grandma died protectong the fortress of iron will.

It was our turn to go. Mercifully the aisle was very short. When we reached the end lok stretched out his hand. La blanche took my hand and placed it in his out stretched hand. The pastor began I zoned out until he asked lok for his vows.

"Sophie, I have loved since the day we first met. I will give you all of me. Anything you need if it's in my power it's yours. I will protect you as long as we both shall live." the pastor tuned to me. "Lok, there is no time that I haven't loved you. I am yours forever. I will stand by you as long as we both shall live." We continued after we both said "I do" we kissed. At the reception we cut the cake and I shoved my piece into lok's face. He laughed then did the same to me. We did the first dance together.

Also he never let me go . The entire time he held my hand and I loved it. Soon it was time to leave for the honeymoon. He helped me into the car, after calling back our titans, using his body to protect me from the rice that the guests. He got in the drivers seat and then we're off.

I took his hand "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. "Nope." he laughed. We traveled for a few hours. After about 5 hours, 3 of thouse were on a plane we had traveled to Ireland, lok pulled off the highway and turned off the car. "We're here my queen." he said. I looked out the window. I saw an old house short of like the one lok grew up in. "Why are we here?" i asked confused. He smirked "This is mom and dad's wedding gift to us."

**A/N: there's the next chapter. Read and review. **


	3. I'm pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own huntik. I'M PREGNANT Sophie P.O.V. I was with zhalia a week after the honeymoon. I had just told her that I was pregnant. "Does Lok know?". I shook my head. "We should tell both Lok and Dante that we're both pregnant." she said. We planned to tell them after the BQ tonight. A few hours later we were done with dinner and sitting outside to enjoy the last of the sunlight. I looked at zhalia and she nodded slightly. ''Lok I have somthing to tell you along with dante, dan, and harrison." I said. He nodded telling me to go on. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." I told him. Zhalia pulled her surprise then. "I guess that makes two of us. Dan, harrison, you two are going to be big brothers.". He went inside to start planning for the babies. All three men pass out. A/N: Its short sorry


	4. Chapter 4

parents have blocked this site on my tablet so i can't continue. so just take it i don't care


End file.
